False Judgment
by everyone lies
Summary: formerly Izzy's day..another little twist to judgement day. So what happens if Jenny really made it out alive?....this is my first NCIS fic and i just got hooked so yea...JIBBS, TIVA...maybe some McAbby
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So i just started watching NCIS like the day of the season 5 finale…and now im completely hooked. Trust me I just about cried when the director died and ive only seen a few episodes. Anyways…..after watching that epi I totally picked up on the UST between Gibbs and the Director…and I had mi amigo fill me in on the earlier epi details…and this my friends is the product of a new found obsession.

Oh right the disclaimer…sadly I don't own NCIS but if I did…oh buddy I would totally give the viewers what they want b/c that's who really matters.

-- -- -- -- --

Tony and Ziva pull up in front of the diner. Ziva looks forward.

"Where have we seen that car?" She says.

"THE GAS STATION" They say together. They quickly get out of the car and make their way to the diner with their guns drawn. Ziva notices the window was shot and slowly and carefully the duo makes their way inside. Once inside they see the remnants of what appeared to be a nasty gun fight. They see four bodies right away and walk around to see if they see more. Ziva heads to the left while Tony goes right. When she comes to a clearing she looks down and notices another body.

"Tony come here." Ziva says a little worried while looking down at the clothes of one Jennifer Shepard. Tony comes over.

"Do you think its…"

"There is only one way to find out." Tony says interrupting Ziva. He bends down and gently turns the body over and gasps. "Ziva…she's not here."

/phone rings/

"But obviously her phone is. It's an unknown caller…should I pick it up?" Tony asks.

"Pick up the damn phone Tony."

"Hello" He says into the phone before putting it on speaker.

'Well I at least thought Jethro would be there'

"Director?" Ziva and Tony say at the same time.

"Are you ok?" Ziva asks recovering first from shock.

'Yes I am fine just a few flesh wounds. Ziva how many bodies are there?'

"We counted five, why?"

'Just a precaution. Is there anyway you can contact Jethro and have him and Ducky meet me at his house in 1 hour?'

"Is there something I should tell them Jenny?" Ziva asks concerned for her friend.

'Actually can you tell Ducky to stop by the school? He knows what to do and tell him not to tell Jethro anything until we meet up. Oh and tell them not to let anyone else know I'm still alive. Not yet at least.' With that she hung up the phone.

Ziva and Tony look at each other then back down at the phone.

"So who is going to call Boss?" Tony says breaking the silence.

"It's not going to be me. Aren't you always blaming that you are senior agent?" Ziva says

"Its bragging Zee-vah" Tony says sarcastically. "But this is like telling him that I just got his wife almost killed…thas a totally different ball game."

"How about this Tony, either you do this or I shoot you in the place of my choice." Ziva says while aiming her gun.

Tony gulps. "No I think I'll do it." He turns his attention down to the Director's phone and begins dialing Gibbs number but is interrupted by an incoming call. "Speak of the devil" he mutters to himself.

'Jen. Jen?'

"Um… boss sorry."

'DiNozzo there better be a damn good explanation as to why you are answering the Director's phone.'

"Well boss you see…"

'Today DiNozzo.'

"We were given orders by the Director not to follow her then she disappeared. When we finally got a location on her phone...she was…well"

'Spit it out already'

Ziva takes the phone. "She was gone already Gibbs."

'Gone? As in dead?'

"Gone as in not here Gibbs. But she did call and told me to tell you that you and Ducky need to meet her at your house in 1 hour. Tell Ducky that she asked for him to stop by the school, he knows what to do. And Gibbs…"

'Yes Ziva'

"She wants people to think she's dead"

'Did she say why?'

"No"

'Well then I am just going to have to find out aren't I? DiNozzo…'

Ziva hands the phone back to Tony. "Yes boss"

'I'm going to call the locals and let them know of the situation. I am going to tell them that one of the bodies there is the Director. And I want you two here as soon as possible."

"Yes sir. But boss can I just…" he looks at Ziva. "He hung up"

"I would have too. So what did he say Tony?"

"We have to be back at HQ as soon as possible. The locals are going to take care of this…for now." He heads towards the door with Ziva following a few steps behind.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Jenny stands with her back against the wall for a few minutes after her conversation with Tony. She's changed into jeans, a long sleeve shirt, a hat, and sunglasses to cover up her identity. She heads out of Dulles airport and waits for a cab, which doesn't take too long, and before she knows it she's in front of Jethro's house. She lets herself in and waits in the basement.

"I hope I did the right thing" she whispers to herself then lays back to wait for Ducky and Jethro.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Jethro pull over here. I need to go pick up something." Ducky says pointing to the school they were about to pass.

"Duck, why are we here?" Jethro asks eager to get to his house.

"In due time my friend." Ducky says before getting out. Ducky walks into the school and heads towards the main office. "I'm here to pick up Izzy Shepard."

"We'll have her paged and sent here sir if you could wait a few minutes." The secretary tells him.

Ducky nods and sits down. A few minutes later a short red head is standing in front of him.

"What happened Uncle Ducky?" she asks looking up at him.

"I don't know yet Izzy but we are going to find out. Let's go." He leads her out with hid hand on her shoulder.

Back at the car Jethro is growing impatient. "Come on Duck it's almost been an hour." The door opens and a little girl gets in followed by Ducky.

"Ducky, who is this?" he asks looking the young red head.

"This is Isabelle or rather Izzy. And I'm afraid that's all I can tell you for now. Now let's hurry and get to your house we don't want to keep your guest waiting."

Gibbs looks in the rear view mirror one last time then drives off towards his house.

-- -- -- -- --

Jenny hears a commotion upstairs. She gets off the couch and walks up the stairs. When she gets to the door she hears a very loud 'MOMMY!' being yelled before she is smothered by her 8 year old daughter.

"Mommy?"

A/N: haha yes im totally ending this right here….i bet you weren't expecting this extra little twist in the story but you know thas just how it is…please hit the little blu-ish purple button and you can say whatever you want good, bad, hell you can even say hi as long as you say something im good.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So i just started watching NCIS like the day of the season 5 finale…and now im completely hooked. Trust me I just about cried when the director died and i've only seen a few episodes. Anyways…..after watching that epi I totally picked up on the UST between Gibbs and the Director…and I had mi amigo fill me in on the earlier epi details…and this my friends is the product of a new found obsession.

Oh right the disclaimer…sadly I don't own NCIS but if I did…oh buddy I would totally give the viewers what they want b/c that's who really matters.

"Mommy?!" Gibbs looks in between Ducky and the two hugging red heads. "Ducky is there something you want to tell me? Like how in the hell I didn't know that Jen had a daughter? Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Gibbs practically yells.

"Jethro, can you just…just wait. Ducky can you please come with me to the other room. I was shot during the fight and I'm pretty sure that they are superficial, but I just want to make sure." She turns her attention to her daughter. "Izzy why don't you stay with Jethro, I'll be right back." Jenny nods to Ducky and they head up to Gibbs' room where he keeps the first aid kit.

Izzy looks at Gibbs. "Hi, I'm Izzy. You have a funny name." she says very seriously.

Gibbs laughs. "Yes well my parents had a sense of humor. But you don't have to call me Jethro you can call me Gibbs."

She shakes her head. "No, I like Jethro it's a cool name."

"Well then Jethro it is. So Izzy how old are you?"

"I'm 8. I turn 9 in a few days." She says with a big smile.

Jethro's eyes get a little big at this point. 'That's not possible.' He thinks to himself. He looks down at the little red head. 'I've seen her before but where?' Then he hears Abby's voice in his head. '_Aw Gibbs you and the Director make cute Gibblets.' _His eyes get even bigger. 'Oh shit.' He thinks to himself. Izzy is just staring at him with a curious glance. "Izzy have you ever seen Finding Nemo?" he says trying to change his focus.

"YES! It has my favorite fish in it." She says happily.

"Really mine too. My favorite is the stripped angelfish. I think his name was Gill in the movie."

"Oh…mine in Nemo. He's so cool." She says excitedly. "Do you have the movie here?"

"You know I think I just might." 'thank god for DiNozzo and his obsession with children movies' He walks into his living room and begins looking around. Izzy walks in behind him and frowns.

"Where's the tv?" she asks.

"Oh sorry all of that's in the basement. I spend a lot more time down there then up here, so I rarely set it up here. Ah found it." He holds up the movie and looks at the little red head. "How about I order some pizza and then we watch this downstairs in the basement."

Izzy contemplates this for a little while then simply says "sure." Jethro shakes his head and walks to the kitchen to order the pizza.

"Izzy what kind of pizza do you want?" speaking loud enough for her to hear him from the living room.

"Hawaiian." Came the immediate response. He shakes his head. 'Just like her mother.' He finishes placing the order, hangs up, and walks out to Izzy.

"It'll be a little while before the pizza gets here. How about we start the movie now?"

"Otay…"

He walks in front of her over to the basement door and heads down the stairs with the soft sounds of little feet coming behind him. He turns around and asks Izzy for the movie, which she gladly hands over, then jumps on the couch releasing a plethora of saw dust.

"Why (cough) is (cough) there (cough) so much (cough) dust?" she asks.

"I build boats down here. Sorry I usually don't have company and I'm used to the dust now." He says slightly chuckling. Izzy just smiles.

They both settle on the couch and Gibbs presses play. Then right about the part when Dory finds the squishy little baby jellyfish the door bell rings. (If you have never seen finding nemo….sorry). Gibbs gets up and goes upstairs. He is intercepted by Ducky who is holding the boxes of pizza.

"You owe me for this Jethro. By the way, the Director wishes to see you." Ducky says walking past him.

"Thanks Ducky." Gibbs mutters under his breathe.

Just before Ducky reaches the basement door he turns around. "And Jethro…just listen to what she has to say."

"I'll try Ducky"

"That's all I ask Jethro." Ducky walks down into the basement closing the door behind him. Gibbs leans up against the wall behind him and begins collecting his thoughts. He rubs his temples and heads up to his room and the impending conversation. He stops just outside of the door and raises his hand to knock. 'Why knock this is my house.'

"Jen you ok?" Gibbs says as he opens the door and peaks his head in. He is greeted with the sight of the creamy white skin of her back. He turns around to give her some privacy.

"Jethro!...well since you are here now, do you think you could give me a hand?" she asks in a pain filled voice.

"Sure Jen." He steps up behind her and helps her to finish putting on her shirt. While bringing it down his hand gently caresses her skin, dredging up memories from their time in Paris. He leans close to her ear once her shirt is on.

"How bad is it Jen?" he asks concerned for her well being.

She sighs. "Ducky had to dig out the bullet in my shoulder but the other wound is just a flesh wound. I'll be ok in a few weeks. Where's Izzy?"

"In the basement with Ducky watching a movie. Now can we talk about what happened today?"

"What about Jethro?"

"Oh I don't know Jen, lets start off with why the hell you didn't take any backup? You could've been killed." He says angrily.

"I was protecting you Jethro." She yells back at him. "But why do you even care Jethro? And what's this really about Jethro? I never once complained all the times you've protected me but then the one time I try to do the same for you…I get yelled at. What is it? What did I do?" she finishes. At this point they are standing face to face just inches away from each other, thus beginning the staring contest.

Gibbs breaks first. "What would have happened to Izzy? He says turning and walking towards the bed. He plops down and just looks at Jenny.

"She would have gone to her father. Jethro you need to know that…"

"Izzy's mine isn't she?" He asks the hurt evident in his voice. Jenny simply nods. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have worked it out."

"Could we have? Really are you sure? You were married Jethro. I didn't want to force you into a relationship and then end up being another number." She sits down and he stands up.

"You could have trusted me Jen. You were the only one since Shannon that I actually loved." He sighs, sits next to her, and takes her hand. "Jen it would have worked out, I promise." He says with a sincere tone.

Jen looks up at him. "Why aren't you angrier?"

He cups her cheek. "I was angry and hurt by the fact that you didn't trust me enough with our daughter but the realization that I almost lost you today…let's just say I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." He leans forward and gently presses his lips to hers.

The kiss quickly becomes passionate both remembering how good it feels to be together. Jenny's hands slip into Gibbs hair and Gibbs' hands wrap around her waist bringing her closer to him. Before things go any further they are interrupted by a loud 'MOMMY!' coming from downstairs. They pull apart and lean their foreheads together.

"We should probably go downstairs." Jenny says.

"Yeah…I hope they left us some pizza." He says running his hands through his hair. Jenny looks at him. "Its Hawaiian." With that Jenny grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room.

He chuckles. "Be careful Jen. You don't want to hurt yourself even more." He says still chuckling at her rapidness to her favorite pizza. They get downstairs to see Ducky kneeling over Izzy trying to wake her up.

"IZZY!"

A/N: yay another cliff…I love these things. Don't worry there will be plenty more jibbs goodness in the following chapters…and btw im so looking for a beta any takers??…please hit the little blu-ish purple button and you can say whatever you want good, bad, hell you can even say hi as long as you say something im good.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the late update…I wanted to update a few days ago but my dad is in the hospital and then I had knee surgery on Wednesday and I just got released like 2 hours ago….so this is a product of pain meds and im not sure what else….oh and the information about the tumor is 100 correct…my mommy has one….

Oh right the disclaimer…sadly I don't own NCIS but if I did…oh buddy I would totally give the viewers what they want b/c that's who really matters.

"IZZY!" both Gibbs and Jenny yell before running over to the fallen girl.. Ducky gets up.

"It appears that matters have gotten worse Jenny." Ducky says "I've already called for an ambulance, they should be here soon."

Jen looks up at Ducky with tears in her eyes. "I-I didn't think….but Ducky this wasn't supposed to happen for a few more years…" She whispers.

Gibbs on the other hand has moved out of the room to make phone calls. He hits 3 on speed dial and waits for the phone to be answered.

'Yes Gibbs'

'Ziva, I need you to go to Jen's house and pick up some clothes, a disguise even. We are on our way to the hospital." Jen walks in and stands next to Gibbs.

'Is everything ok?'

Jen taps Gibbs on the shoulder and grabs the phone. "Ziva, its Izzy. We need…no I need you to go to my house and pick me up a few days worth of clothes. And can you grab her bear? You know she can't sleep without it."

'I'm almost at your house. Which hospital am I meeting you at?'

"Bethesda. But you are going to meet me out in the parking lot so I can change. Thank you Ziva."

'You're welcome'

Jenny closes the phone and sighs. Gibbs noticing her tenseness walks behind her and begins rubbing her shoulders. He leans down close to her ear.

"She's going to be ok. I promise." He kisses her temple then looks back up hearing sirens in the distance. "Come on you have to hide." He places his hand on her lower back and leads her downstairs into the basement. "You'll have to hide here until the EMT's leave. I'll make Ducky ride with Izzy and I'll stay here with you. We'll leave about 5 minutes after." Jen nods. Gibbs kisses her on the forehead and heads upstairs.

Ducky has let in the EMTs and they are were in the process of placing Izzy on a stretcher. Ducky looks at Gibbs. "Jethro, I'll meet you at the hospital. Will her mother be coming?" he asks careful enough to leave out names.

"Yes Duck, she'll be there. Take care of Izzy until we get there."

"You know I will Jethro." Ducky nods to Gibbs and follows the EMTs out of the house.

The door opens and a light is turned on. Tony sticks his head into the house very carefully. He hesitantly opens the door and takes a baby step in. Ziva rolls her eyes behind him and pushes him in.

"Hey! Don't push me…do you KNOW whose house THIS IS?" he asks very cautiously.

"Get over it Tony. Its just Jenny's house. And besides we were sent here so we aren't doing anything wrong. Come on…" she says motioning towards the stairs.

"Hey Zee-vah, you have to have sex to cum!" he says. Ziva stops and looks him dead in the eye. "Okay…I'm going." He makes his way to the stairs.

Ziva makes her way into Jenny's room and heads straight to the closet. She grabs a bag from the top shelf and looks around her wardrobe for a good disguise. Her eyes fall on a box on the floor labeled 'Cairo'. She chuckles to herself. "At least she kept the disguise."

"What disguise?" Tony says from behind her. Ziva jumps and turns around.

"You scared the crap out of me…" she says placing a hand on her chest.

"Actually Zee-vah it's you scared the…wait you got it right." She smiles at him. "What disguise are you talking about? You had to be zoned out pretty good if you didn't hear me come into the room." He says eyeing the box.

"I was remembering miney and Jenny's time in Cairo. We had to wear these ridiculous disguises…so I went as my sister and she went as my mother. She kept her costume." She said motioning to the box on the ground. "I think this would be the perfect disguise for her for tonight." She opens the box and shows him the costume.

"WOW…she actually went out in public like that?" he said looking at the garments.

"She had no choice." Ziva places the dress into the bag.

Tony looks at Ziva's face. "Tell me about her." She looks up at him and sighs.

"I don't know too much about my mother, all I have is a picture of her and what my father told me about her. According to my father, my mother was a French woman. She had about the same complexion as me. My father said that she was the most beautiful woman he'sd ever met, and I agree with him. She died giving birth to me. My father used to resent me because of that fact but once he saw me grown up, he says I look too much like her. I really wish I had the chance to meet her. Anyways after the first time me and JennyJenny and I met, she introduced me to Izzy and I knew that she would always be a great mother and friend, and that's what I consider Jenny…she's like the mother I never had." She finishes softly. Tony pulls her into his arms and prepares himself for her hitting him, but when she doesn't pull back he grips her harder.

"You'll always have us as your family, Ziva. Abs, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, and me we are all your family." He rubs her back to try to calm her down just a little bit.

"Don't forget Izzy." Came her muttered response.

"Who's Izzy" he says looking down at the top of her head. Ziva pulls back slightly.

"Jenny's daughter." She whispers. "That's the reason why we are here. We have to get a disguise for Jenny and pick up some things for Izzy."

Tony is just standing there with his mouth open. He recovers after a little bit. "How come we didn't know that she had a daughter? Why would she hide something like that?" he begins pacing the room.

"Tony…Tony…TONY!" Ziva yells trying to get his attention. "Let's not focus on what she should have done,done; I'm sure she had her reasons, which she will tell us once we get to the hospital." She grabs Jenny's bag and heads to Izzy's room, spots the bear and places it inside of the bag. "Ok that's everything. Tony! Let's go." She shouts to the other room.

Tony appears from out of the bathroom. "Sorry nature called."

"Ugh whatever lets just go." Ziva says pulling him out of the house. She turns and locks up and walks straight into Tony.

"Zee-vah, why do you have a key to the Director's house?" He says realizing that she had indeed locked up the house and remembering that he used a key to get in, which she provided.

"I have one to her house and she has a key to my apartment. Izzy would sometimes stay with me, and Jenny would let me come over after work sometimes. We are friends Tony." She says walking to the car. He looks at the house then at Ziva's back and just shrugs, running after her for fear that she would leave him behind if he didn't hurry up. He gets in and Ziva speeds off towards the hospital.

"where Where are they? They should be here by now!" Gibbs looks towards the parking garage entrance. "I'm going to smack the both of them when I see them." He turns around and looks at Jenny who is just casually leaning on the hood of his truck.

"Calm down Jethro. They have a good reason for being late. She had to pick up DiNozzo then drive back to my house then here. They will be here." She says looking at the hospital behind Gibbs' shoulder. "We should really be in there."

Gibbs looks behind him then back at Jenny. "We will be once Tony and Ziva get here." A car pulls up next to them. "Well it's about time." He exclaims. Jenny chuckles.

Tony steps out of the car. "Boss I don't know whose driving is worse, yours or hers." He says pointing to Ziva, who is pulling a bag from the back seat.

"Hey I was trying to get here as soon as possible. Jenny, here's everything you asked for." She says before passing Jenny the bag.

"Which one did you go with?" Jenny asks before looking in the bag.

"The one from Cairo. I thought it would be appropriate." She says softly.

"Thank you Ziva." Jenny says. She looks at Gibbs. "You can go inside if you want I just need to change." Gibbs just looks at her. "Or you can stay here until I'm done."

"DiNozzo."

"Yes boss"

"Go inside and tell Ducky that we will be up soon. And Ziva…next time he complains just smack him." Tony stares at Gibbs with his mouth opens but leaves when he receives a glare his way. The car door opens and Jenny disappears, so Gibbs decides to stand guard while she changes. About 5-ish minutes go by and the door opens again and Jenny steps out. "Wow…you wore that in Cairo?" he asks looking at her outfit.

"Yes it just so happens to be a replica of Ziva's mother's dress. What you don't like it?" She says turning in the thin strapped, knee length white sundress. "I think the hair is a bit much but I have to hide my hair right?" she says while fixing her wig.

"Are you sure you wore that in Cairo? That shouldn't have been allowed." He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him.

She laughs. "Jethro, as much as I want to do this right now…our daughter is up in that hospital in need of medical help. We need to be there for her, but once this is over we can continue this."

"Don't make any promises you can't keep Jen." He says giving her a quick kiss then reluctantly letting lets her go. He opts for placing his arm around her shoulders as they head into the hospital.

Tony is in the lobby waiting for the couple. When he sees Jenny he whistles but doesn't say anything, probably due to the slap he quickly received. "Izzy's on the 3rd floor. They rushed her to an MRI so it'll be a little while before we know anything. But she is in her room now."

Both Jenny and Gibbs nod at the news. Gibbs looks at Tony. "Where is Ducky?"

"He's in with the neurologist trying to figure out what was on the scan…and to answer the next question 'Aunty Ziva' is with Izzy." He says smiling.

Gibbs motions to the elevator and begins heading over. They get in and wait to get to the 3rd floor. Upon arrival they see Ducky standing outside of Izzy's room talking to another doctor. He turns towards the couple and dismisses the other doctor.

"Jethro, Jenny can you come with me this way?" He says motioning to the chairs down the hallway. "it It seems as though Izzy's CNS tumor is metastasizing. I've been working with the neurologist here to try to find the soonest possible time for her surgery." Jen just shakes her head.

"A tumor? Ducky you can't be serious she's only 8!" Gibbs says angrily.

"I'm afraid I'm as serious as it gets Jethro. You see young Isabelle was born with the tumor. Luckily for her, the tumor is 10 cm away from her brain stem making the tumor operable. This is going to be a risky surgery but she will be ok. Doctor Gelfand will be working on her."

"That name sounds familiar…." Gibbs begins

"It should I only worked on you while you were in a coma." He says interrupting Gibbs. "Sorry I couldn't help but cut in. As Doctor Mallard said before she's lucky, just a few more centimeters and we wouldn't be having this conversation. If I may ask where is her mother?"

Gibbs, Ducky, and Jenny look at each other. Gibbs speaks up. "She passed away recently, but I'm her father so I'll be making any necessary decisions." He says holding Jenny's arm.

Doctor Gelfand looks at the couple and nods. "We have room to fit Izzy in, within the next hour. The surgery will take about 4 hours but there are some risks. She will be under anesthesia and then after surgery there is still the risk that she might lose some bodily function. But I promise you I will take care of your daughter." He says sincerely to Gibbs.

"Is it possible for you to give us a few minutes Doctor?" Gibbs says looking at Jenny who looks frightened.

"Sure I'll be in Izzy's room." He turns to Ducky and then leaves.

Gibbs turns his full attention to Jenny. "How long has this been going on for? How long has she had these problems?"

Jenny sighs "iIt started when she was three. I had Ducky check her though and he said that there shouldn't be a problem for another 10-15 years. This is as new to me as it is to you, and maybe even worse for me since I can't claim to be Izzy's mother." She says softly. "We will get through this just like the last time."

Gibbs nods and kisses Jen on the forehead "I'm not going to let anything happen to her." He detaches himself from Jen and goes over to the doctor.

"How soon will she be out if you get her in now?" He asks looking into Izzy's room.

"It will be about 6 hours before she's back in her room., 4 hours for surgery and 2 hours for recovery. That's a minimum though, but I'll do everything I can to make sure she's out before then and fully healed."

"Thanks Doctor."

"I'll take her down now to get prepped. You can sit in her room or you can sit in the waiting room, but I'll look here first."

"We'll be fine here. Just don't keep us in the dark." Gibbs watches as the nurses place Izzy onto another bed and wheel her out of the room. Unfortunately Izzy is unconscious or she would have seen the worried look on Gibbs' face.

-- -- --

4 hours later

Doctor Gelfand comes around the corner and calls Gibbs. "She's ok. We were able to remove the tumor with no problem, and she won't be at risk of having any complications. She will however need to come back in a few years and have a MRI done to confirm that there is no residual tissue left over. She is in the recovery room if you want to see her but I'll only allow two at a time."

Gibbs shakes his hand. "Thanks you." He walks over to Jenny and together they walk towards the recovery room. Doctor Gelfand looks at the retreating couple and notices tonyTony.

"What's the story between those two?" he asks motioning to Gibbs' and disguised Jenny.

"They….its hard to explain, but everything will make sense soon enough. Don't worry about them doc just take care of Izzy." Tony leaves the doctor alone to go find Ziva who had disappeared long ago with Ducky.

'There's no way…is that…I thought she was dead?' he thinks still looking at the retreating couple. "I'm going to stay out of this one." He sighs "Great now I'm talking to myself…fantastic."

Back with Jenny and Gibbs who have finally made it to Izzy's room they stare down at their daughter. Jenny breaks from Gibbs' embrace and goes to Izzy's side.

"I don't know what I would've done if I lost her. Thank god she's ok." Jenny says before wiping stray tears from her eyes.

"Hey she'll always be ok look who she has as parents. Us Gibbs' don't give up for nothing…if we did I wouldn't be here." He says hugging her again.

"When she wakes up you know we are going to have to talk right?"

"Jen its 2 o'clock in the morning,. I'm pretty sure she's not going to wake up anytime soon. So how about we find somewhere to sleep and we will talk about this later…ok?" he says softly. Jen nods and leads them to the waiting room just outside of Izzy's room. A few minutes later the couple is asleep, anticipating the news tomorrow will bring for their family.

A/N: please hit the little blu-ish purple button and you can say whatever you want good, bad, hell you can even say hi as long as you say something im good.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So i just started watching NCIS like the day of the season 5 finale…and now im completely hooked...  
welp im sorry that its been like forever and a day since i updated but life just gets in the way. I had to catch up on my college classes since i switched majors and then i went to kentucky for 2 weeks, the first draft beta'd by aserene didnt upload into my hardrive...(stupid computer), and i just suffered from like a mass writers block..anyways heres the next chapter enjoy!

Oh right the disclaimer…unfortunately I don't own ncis S, but I do own Izzy D

* * *

0900 the next morning

Ziva stands over the sleeping couple whispering to Tony and Abby.

"You think it's a good idea if we wake them up? I mean that can't be comfortable." Ziva says looking at the sitting position the two fell asleep in.

"I think Abby should do it, since she is the favorite." Tony says still looking at the couple.

"No way Tony. I might be the favorite but I don't want to incur the wrath of Gibbs." Abby says. She notices Gibbs' move and holds out his cup of coffee which he accepts.

"Maybe you should have listened to Abby." Gibbs says before drinking the coffee. "Thanks Abs."

Tony looks at Abby in amazement. "Okay that was just weird I could've sworn he was just..." he stops once he receives a swift blow to the back of his head. "Shutting up boss…"

Gibbs takes another drink from his coffee and stares at Abby. "Abby, what's wrong?"

Abby just stares at disguised Jenny. "Can I talk to you for a minute Gibbs…alone?" she asks

"Sure Abs. DiNozzo, keep an eye out will ya." Gibbs says before heading to the elevator with Abby. Once in the elevator he hits the emergency stop. "What's on your mind Abs?"

Abby lets out a frustrated sigh. "What's on my mind? Gibbs, how is it that the director, our boss the one who everyone thought you were in love with, just died yesterday and I come to the hospital with Tony and Ziva because you were here, and they didn't tell me why, and I see you sleeping next to that woman! Didn't you care at all Gibbs?" Abby finishes with a disgusted look on her face.

"Can I talk now?" she nods. "Abby, that woman that I was sleeping next to IS Jenny."

Abby just looks at him. "Are you serious? You mean to tell me that I just yelled at you for no reason? I'm not going to get head slapped am I?" she asks seriously.

Gibbs laughs. "No you're not but Tony is. He was supposed to tell you can McGee. So Abby is it safe to go back upstairs or do you still need to yell at me?"

She contemplates this for a moment. "No we're good to go back up, but can I be the one to slap Tony?"

"Be my guest" He releases the brake and waits for them to get back to the correct floor. When the doors open again he sees Abby walk out in front of him and stop in front of Tony. The next thing he sees is Tony rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Abby.

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo." He says.

"But boss...she just slapped me. There has to be some kind of Gibbs rule that prevents that…." He is stopped by Gibbs slapping him on the back of the head.

"I told her she could since you didn't tell her about the current situation. Speaking of which why are you guys here this early?"

Ziva, Abby, and Tony all just look between each other. Abby nods at Tony. "Well boss you see what happened was…"

"Sometime today DiNozzo or do you need another slap of motivation?" he asks seriously.

Tony clenches. "No need for another slap boss. The SecNav is demanding to know where the director is and why there is another body sitting in the morgue that is not her." He says quickly.

Gibbs looks down at Jenny and sighs. "What did you tell him?"

Ziva decides to step in here. "We…"motioning to her and Tony "told him that you would bring him up to speed about the situation once you became available…next week."

Gibbs looks at the three. "Good Job. Abby where's McGee?"

"Oh he's back at the lair Gibbs. What do you need him for?"

He looks at the three. "If I remember correctly we just had a murder attempt on our director. I need McGee to make sure that this Natasha didn't have anymore followers that could possibly still be after Jen. DiNozzo, do something to get rid of Vance, and Ziva…can you stay here with us?

Ziva looks at Gibbs. "Are you sure? I could always help Tony."

"No I think she is going to need all the help she can get." He says looking between Izzy's room and Jenny.

"Which one?"

"Both" Gibbs says sincerely.

Abby looks a little confused by this conversation. She looks between Ziva, Gibbs, and Tony with both amusement and confusion. "Someone want to tell me why we are at the hospital?"

Gibbs looks at Tony. "DiNozzo I thought I told you to tell Abby and McGee everything. Why didn't you?"

"Well you see Boss when we left the hospital yesterday it was late and I didn't want to bother Abby or Probie so I thought I would just tell them this morning but then when I got to the office Ziva wanted to bring you and the director some coffee so I couldn't find time…" he stops when he gets another slap on his head.

"Three slaps on the head in less then 20 minutes that has to be some kind of record DiNozzo. And since you couldn't fill Abby in on the current situation," Gibbs says turning to Abby "we are here because the director's daughter collapsed."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you mean to tell me that the director has a daughter? Since when?"

"Since about 9 years ago Abby." Jenny answers finally waking up. Gibbs walks over to where she is and passes her his coffee. She gladly accepts the cup and takes a sip. "Have you checked on Izzy yet Jethro?"

He looks back at the three. "No I was just woken up by the three musketeers here. But I'll go check on her, if you want." She nods at him. "Ziva, Tony you coming?" he says looking back at Abby who he sensed needed to talk to Jenny.

"Yeah…we're coming" Ziva answers for them both then drags Tony behind her as she follows Gibbs. Abby just stands there looking at Jenny.

"So who are you supposed to be disguised as?" she asks looking at Jenny's disguise.

Jenny looks down then back up at Abby. "Ziva's mother. This is what she wore the day that Ziva joined Mossad. Abby I'm sorry if you didn't know I am alive…" She didn't get to finish because the next thing she knew Abby had practically attacked her and attached herself to Jenny's side. Jenny recovers from her shock and hugs Abby back. She is even more surprised when she hears Abby crying. She rubs Abby's back. "Abby what's wrong?"

Abby sniffles. "The kids might not like it when mommy and daddy fight but they hate it when they think that mommy or daddy is hurt or worse." She says. Jenny just looks at her a hugs her tighter.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Abby. But look on the bright side you get to meet my daughter." Jenny says trying to loosen the mood. Abby looks up at Jenny.

"I didn't know you had a daughter until about 5 minutes ago. What's she like?" Neither of them saw Gibbs come out of the room.

"You can find out for yourself. She up and she's asking for you Jen, although 'Aunty Ziva' is doing a very good job of keeping her occupied while you and Abby here have been talking. DiNozzo has been excellent entertainment." He says in an amused tone.

"Abby would you like to meet my daughter?" Jenny asks the quiet goth. Abby just nods. "Ok well lets go." With her arm still around Abby Jenny makes her way into her daughter's room. She walks past Tony who is on the ground with Ziva standing over him laughing, and stops right in front of Izzy's bed. Izzy refocuses her attention on her mother.

"Hi mommy." She says quietly. "Aunty Ziva just did the funniest thing to Tony…mommy who is that?" Izzy asks pointing to Abby.

"Izzy, honey this is my friend Abby." Jen says then looks at Abby. "Abby this is my daughter Izzy."

"Mommy is this the same Abby you are always telling me about?" Izzy asks.

"The one and the same, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Izzy focuses back on Abby "I think you are awesome. Some of the things my mom says about you…its like wow." Izzy says in a clearly fascinated tone.

Abby looks down at the little redhead and her eyes get wide her statement from the case with the Morph pro resounding through her head _'Gibbs and the Director make nice Gibblets.'_ She comes back to reality when she realizes that someone is talking to her. She looks back at the young red head. "You think the stories are amazing you should come down to my lab sometime." Izzy's eyes get huge.

"Can I mom, please?" Izzy begs Jenny. Jenny just laughs at her daughter.

"We'll see. Maybe when you get out of here I'll see what I can do."

"Sweet" Izzy and Abby say at the same time. Abby looks down at her watch then calls Gibbs' name. "Do you still want me to call McGee for you?" Gibbs just stares at her. "Right, so Tony Ziva I think we should get going. I'll just talk to McGee when we get to work."

"Hold on Abs, I'm coming in with you guys."

"Boss" "Gibbs" came the immediate protest from the three. He gives them his best 'don't-argue-with-me-and-no-one-will-get-hurt' look to silence the protests.

"Just wait outside" Gibbs says. He watches until they are outside of the room to look at Jenny. "I have to go in. I want to make sure that it is safe for you and for Izzy." She tries to protest but he continues. "Let me do this. I promise I'll be safe and I'll even come back here once I'm done."

Jenny sighs "you know we were supposed to tell Izzy right?"

"We can do that right now." He walks over to Izzy's bed. "Izzy there is something that we need to tell you."

The girl's smile leaves her face. "Don't tell me I'm going to be here in the hospital for the week. I hate hospitals!"

Jenny cuts in. "No sweetie, it's nothing like that. It's about your father…"

"But I know who my father is." Izzy says completely surprising both Jenny and Gibbs. "Mom can you pass me my pants." Jenny looks around and spots the pants on the chair, grabs them, and gives them to Izzy. Izzy pulls out a picture from her pocket. "I found this in one of your drawers' in the study a few years ago remember." Jenny nods "You told me that this was my father." She then points to Gibbs. "So is he. He is the same man in this picture."

Jen is still shocked. "Izzy, why didn't you say anything?"

Izzy shrugs "I thought it was a secret and the best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself." She finishes.

Gibbs smiles and looks down at Izzy "You are right about that. So to be clear you knew who I was when you came to my house?"

Izzy shakes her head. "I knew who you were when you came with Uncle Ducky to pick me up from school. Uncle Ducky told me all about you…he also told me about…um-well he told me about…"

Gibbs nods in understandment at her hesitance. "He told you about Kelly." Izzy nods

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know if you knew who I was. And I can kinda figure that it would be hard for you to find out that you had a daughter after whatever happened yesterday….you just looked all weird. Kinda like mom does after a long day of work" she chuckles at the image in her head. "Its ok if you don't want to talk to me or whatever…"

"Hey" Gibbs says sitting down on Izzy's bed "Don't you ever think that. Sure I was shocked to find out that I had another kid, but it's not your fault and I don't blame your mom, she had her reasons as well. Kelly…Kelly was my past. Yes it's going to hurt for a little while because I don't want to make that mistake twice. This is not your fault, ok." He finishes softly as Izzy looks at him. "How about this when you get out of here we can go somewhere, anywhere you want to go."

"Can mom come too?"

Gibbs looks back at Jenny. "I don't see why not." He notices Tony outside of the window and looks back at Izzy. "I have to go to work, but I'll be back later ok."

"ok" comes the sleepy reply. Gibbs walks to the door with Jenny.

"She's a smart kid." He says looking at Izzy's bed.

"Of course, she's a Gibbs. Besides she's in the 6th grade, you tend to mature a little bit."

"6th grade? Jen she's barely 9, how did that happen?"

"Calm down Jethro, you don't want to wake her up. Like you said before she's a smart kid."

"I'll be back at around 6. Call me if you need anything." He kisses Jenny on the forehead and walks out to meet Tony, Ziva, and Abby. "Let's go." He holds his hand out and they stare. "The keys DiNozzo."

Tony quickly takes the keys out of his pocket. "Here you go Boss." They head to the elevator and make their way to the car. Gibbs stops at the coffee shop to pick up his usual then makes his way to the NCIS building. McGee is sitting at his desk working on who knows what when they arrive in the bull pen.

"McGee, I need you to check any loose ends that Svetlana might have had. Check for any connections she had here in the states and when those names come up I want Ziva and DiNozzo to bring them in." Gibbs checks his stops at his computer then makes his way up to MTAC to talk to Vance.

* * *

A/N: Oh I know…its kinda a bad place to stop but I've been uber busy with my book…anyways im thinking about making Vance involved somehow…any ideas?? please hit the little blu-ish purple button and you can say whatever you want good, bad, hell you can even say hi as long as you say something im good.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So i just started watching NCIS like the day of the season 5 finale…and now im completely hooked...i'm going to warn you that there is parts in here that you might start laughing really hard!...oh and thanks to elle for the awesome-ness that is her beta's

Oh right the disclaimer…unfortunately I don't own ncis S, but I do own Izzy D

* * *

_Flashback: _

"_McGee, I need you to check any loose ends that Svetlana might have had. Check for any connections she had here in the states and when those names come up I want Ziva and DiNozzo to bring them in." Gibbs stops at his computer then makes his way up to MTAC to talk to Vance._

'_Gibbs what can I do for you?' Vance says looking back at Gibbs, who just entered MTAC, then to the op on the screen._

'_We have found new intel that Svetlana had a person or people on the inside, to help her 'get rid of' Jen and me. I need to be allowed to search for these people.'_

_Vance raises his eyebrow. 'Is this a request Agent Gibbs?'_

'_I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Its either you let me do this or I do it on my own and taint the name of YOUR agency.' Gibbs says apprehensively. Vance seems to take his threat seriously._

'_You have 8 months, then after that I don't want to hear anymore about this…incident. Is that clear Agent Gibbs?'_

'_Crystal' Gibbs walks out of MTAC with a small grin on his face._

**Present day:**

"Ok talk to me…Update…ANYONE!" Gibbs says coming down from MTAC

Lee, Keating, and Langer all mumble incoherently.

"Keating" Gibbs says, frustrated with his new team.

"Vargo closed out two bank accounts before he disappeared, withdrawing a total of 11,350 dollars, no credit card transactions sent."

"Agent Lee" Gibbs says turning to the lawyer.

"Vargo's commanding officer is refusing to see us without legal representation…" Langer interrupts her

"Covering his butt" Gibbs glares at Langer. Then Lee continues.

"I'm having trouble finding a JAG officer with the appropriate security clearance." She finishes.

He turns to Langer. "You got anything Special Agent?"

"We seized Vargo's computer the day after he disappeared, but they were never logged into evidence."

Gibbs turns to his desk "Probably down in the basement with the rest of it" He sits at his computer. "I'll handle it. Witness statements"

"Yes Sir" "No Jethro I'll handle it"

(A/N: thought I would put this awesome twist in somehow)

Gibbs looks up at the source of the voice and sees none other than one Hollis Mann standing by Lee's desk in civvies. He nods in acknowledgment of her presence.

"Hollis how's retirement?"

"Boring, but you know how that goes. I'm actually here about your case. Vargo was a very good friend of mine and I want to see that this matter is taken care of. Is your director around?" She asks looking toward MTAC.

Gibbs looks at MTAC as well. "You know where they are and I don't think you need any help getting there." He looks at his watch. "Now if you excuse me I have a phone call I need to make." He turns and heads to the elevator.

Hollis looks at his new team. "Is he always like that?"

Keating being the literal one answers. "No there are days where he's the 'old Gibbs' but then there are days where he's like that." He shrugs "You get used to it."

Hollis heads to the stairs to MTAC. "I bet you do." She whispers to herself. She enters MTAC and looks for Vance. "What's so important that I had to be on the next plane over here?" she asks.

Vance turns to face her. "I told Gibbs that its one of his new team members that is the leak at NCIS. I've recruited Agent Lee to help us in our cause, and she's doing a pretty damn good job at it."

Hollis lets a frustrated sigh go. "You still didn't tell me what I'm doing here."

"It's simple. I need you to keep Gibbs busy so that this thing can run smoothly. I don't care what you do or how you do it, I know that you two have history so maybe it will be easy."

"And if its not?"

"I'm counting on you to get creative."

Hollis giggles. "Yeah that's going to be hard. I think Gibbs was a little preoccupied with Director Shepard when we were together, and when she died. Well let's just say that's not the same Gibbs anymore. But I'll stop by his place later today and see if he wants some dinner or something."

**1900 Gibbs' House**

The car pulls into the garage behind the familiar truck. The occupant gets out and walks to the door and knocks. There is a shuffling behind the door, then…

"Can I help you?" Izzy asks the woman on her front porch.

"ummm…I'm looking for Jethro Gibbs, but I think I have the wrong house." She turns to leave but Izzy stops her.

"Wait you are at the right house. Is there a reason why you want to see my dad?"

"Your dad?!" Hollis asks startled at this piece of information. "Well can you tell him that Hollis Mann stopped by?"

Izzy starts to giggle. "What's so funny little Gibbs?" Hollis asks.

"It's just that my mom didn't say very nice things about you." Izzy says sitting down on the porch.

"Oh really so what did she say?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Izzy asks and Hollis nods. "She said that you were the older, wrinklier, less pretty version of the classic Barbie. And that if she had it her way you would have never met my dad because all you were was a sorry imitation of what he really wanted and you could never truly measure up to those expectations. She also said that you are the bossiest and most forward female on the planet." Izzy pauses and doesn't see the look on Hollis' face before she continues. "Oh I almost forgot, she said that you should stop working the corner on the weekends because you might seriously contract something….and then some really big words that I didn't understand. What does promiscuous mean?" Izzy finishes.

Hollis is about to answer when she hears Gibbs calling Izzy.

"I'm out here daddy." Izzy yells into the house. "Hollis Mann is here to see you daddy"

Gibbs appears in the doorway. "Hollis, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you since we didn't have time to catch up earlier. But then I met your adorable daughter." She responds looking at Izzy.

Gibbs looks at his daughter. "Izzy, why don't you go inside and wash up for dinner." Izzy goes inside with a bounce in her step. Gibbs closes the door behind her.

"So Hollis what can I do for you?"

"Well Jethro I thought that maybe we could go out sometime and catch up, since it's been awhile. Are you available anytime soon?"

"I can't. And I really don't want to. I have a daughter to look out for. Soooo…I think it would be best if you just do what you were requested for and kindly leave me and my family alone." He walks into his house and waits til Hollis leaves before joining Jenny and Izzy in the dining room. He walks in on Izzy finishing a story and a giggling Jenny. "What did I miss?"

Jenny stops giggling. "Well apparently our daughter decided to tell your friend Hollis what I think of her, in not so nice words."

Gibbs looks at Izzy who is eating her food then back at Jenny. "Do I want to know?"

Jenny shakes her head. "Probably not. So what are you going to do to get rid of her? I mean I just stay in the house for the rest of my life. Since you said that Hollis is here because Vance called her you think Vance could be the leak and Hollis is his accomplice?"

Gibbs sits down. "Its seems probable. I'll have McGee and Abby scope around on Vance's calls and emails to see if he's been communicating to Hollis excessively. But I also have this feeling that Vance has someone on my team as an accessory as well."

"I hope so. So can we do something other than sit here? I need to do something like really bad. It can't be healthy to be coped up in the house for 4 months."

Gibbs raises his eyebrow. "Well Izzy is going to sleep soon. Wait has she taken her medicine yet today?" Jenny nods. "Yeah so she'll be asleep soon. Then what do you want to do?"

Izzy interrupts Jenny before she can start. "Mommy, can I watch a movie? I'm finished eating." Izzy says picking up her plate to show Jenny.

"What movie?"

"I don't know. Can we call Uncle Tony over? He always picks the best movies." Izzy says excitedly.

Jenny looks at the time. "Sure let me just go call him." Izzy gets up and runs to the living room. "So what are we going to do?"

Gibbs is silent for a minute. "Well Jen, I need a partner for the night. You interested?"

* * *

A/N: wonder what Gibbs needs a partner for…and it's not for what you think. Or maybe it is. Press the little button and maybe you'll find out…anyone can review! Good, bad, evil, whatever just as long as you review. Oh and for all the Hollis haters like me, don't worry she's not going to be here long!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh right the disclaimer…unfortunately I don't own ncis =/, but I do own Izzy (who other than Abby is becoming my favorite character) =D

**Previously on Izzy's day:**

_Gibbs is silent for a minute. "Well Jen, I need a partner for the night. You interested?"_

"Jethro what are we going to do with Izzy? We can't call Tony since he is on a boat somewhere on the ocean, and Ziva is…I'm not sure where." Jen says while getting her coat and gun.

"Well Jen if you don't mind I was planning on asking Hollis." Gibbs says helping her with her coat. Jen have Gibbs the whole 'what the hell are you thinking' look, at which Gibbs laughed at. "Don't worry Jen. There's going to be a mini recorder on Izzy at all times in case Hollis spills something."

Jenny smiles, and then sighs. "I hope you know what you are doing including Izzy in all of this. What are you going to do if something happens to her?"

"Nothing is going to happen to her, Hollis has always loved children, and besides she's in good hands…babysitting wise at least." Gibbs says trying to reassure Jenny.

"Fine but if something happens to her Jethro I swear it won't be good for you." Jenny says giving Gibbs her version of his stare. Both of them go their separate ways getting the last minute items needed and an overnight bag for Izzy. They meet at the front door ten minutes later, Jenny with Izzy's bag and Gibbs holding a sleeping Izzy. Jenny looks at Gibbs and whispers, "so where are we going?"

Gibbs covers Izzy while taking her out to the car and placing her in her seat. "After we drop her off with Hollis, I'm thinking that we do a little recon on our beloved new director. I have a feeling that he is the one behind it, and the so called 'traitor' that is on my team…well I'm going to do some recon on her as well." He says while getting in and driving towards Hollis' hotel.

"So you know which one it is then?" Gibbs nods "Must be nice. Sooo how are we doing this then, the old way or YOUR way?" she asks looking back at Izzy sleeping.

"I was thinking that we can do it the old way, but if it goes wrong we can just get creative and go with whatever works." Gibbs says pulling into the hotel.

"We are doing it your way then." Jenny states matter of factly. Gibbs smiles. "I thought so." Jenny pulls out her cell and steps out of the car. "I'm just going to disappear to make a phone call, I don't think Hollis would like to see me-well alive." Gibbs nods while getting Izzy out of the car and Jen goes off to call Abby. Gibbs takes a deep breath almost as to prepare himself for this when he hears Izzy waking up in his arms.

"Daddy where are we?" Izzy asks rubbing her eyes.

Gibbs looks down at his waking daughter. "You remember the lady who came by earlier."

"Hollis right? The one that mommy doesn't like?"

Gibbs chuckles. "Yeah the one and the same. Well mommy and I have some business that we need to tend to and Hollis is going to be watching you until we are done. Is that ok with you or do you want to go to Abby's?"

Izzy quickly shakes her head. "I don't think I am welcome at Auntie Abby's house. She said something about giving me a cousin to play with…" Izzy looks up innocently at her father. "What did she mean?"

"We'll talk about this when you are older."

"If you say so daddy." Izzy looks back at the door in front of her and knocks upon Gibbs' approval.

The door opens and Hollis walks out stunned. "Jethro, Izzy, why don't you come in?" the trio turn around and walk in, but not before Hollis looks out checking the perimeter. Once the door is closed she looks at Gibbs, "to what do I owe this pleasure Jethro?"

Izzy is the one who answers instead. "Daddy needs for you to watch me, because him and his partner are going after the bad people for the night and he thought that you wouldn't mind taking care of me." Gibbs looks at his daughter then back at Hollis.

"What she said." Hollis just chuckles at the duo.

"I would love to watch you Izzy. Although isn't it a little late for you to be awake?" She asks looking at her watch.

"Nope, she normally goes to sleep at around 11 since she sleeps after she takes her medicine, which she has already taken." Gibbs answers. Hollis motions her head to the door and Gibbs tells Izzy that they will be right back and follows Hollis out.

"What's really going on Jethro?" Hollis asks genuinely concerned.

Gibbs looks at his car and notices Jenny by the back. He looks back at Hollis. "I got a lead on Jenny's murderers and I'm going after them." Hollis just nodded too scared to say anything in case she unintentionally said something. "Well I have to go and meet my partner. I'll call you when I'm about to come pick her up." He turns to leave then looks over his shoulder "Thank you." He gets in his cars and waits til Hollis is inside to start the car. Jenny opens the door and gets in.

"Where to first?"

"First, I'm going to have a nice chat with Abby about what she tells our daughter then I'm going to ask for the information and after that we are going to be shadowing Vance for the night."

"What did Abby say now?"

"She told our daughter that she is working on giving her a cousin to play with!" Jenny laughs. "That is not funny Jen."

"Just get over it and call her…but be nice."

Back at the Hotel

Hollis and Izzy just look at each other for about 5 minutes. Then the silence is broken. "Hollis, what does it mean when someone says that they are going to give me someone to play with?"

Hollis looks uncomfortable. "Umm well you see that means that someone is going to have a baby in a few months and then when the baby gets older you have a friend to play with."

"But why do I have to wait? I've been good and I'm sooo lonely. The kids at the daycare are no fun." Izzy says starting to pout.

Hollis smiles at Izzy. "How about this, while I'm here I'll watch you that way you don't have to deal with those kids." Izzy nods. "And you can tell me all about your mother."

"Oh you mean like how she thinks that blondes really don't have more fun, unless they are drunk of high, then they are fun…to watch? Or how she said that you are the basic description of the 1940's playboy bunny? Oh I know…I remember she once said that you were just daddy's toy and that when he got done playing with you he always came home every night to her…Is that what you meant?" Izzy asked innocently. Hollis looked horrified once more but the words of Izzy, but luckily the awkwardness was cut short when her cell phone rang.

"Izzy I'll be right back this is important." Izzy nods and Hollis heads to the bathroom to take the call. "You have excellent timing Leon."

'What do you mean?'

"Well Jethro stopped by not long ago and dropped his daughter off for me to watch. Now earlier today the girl thought that she should tell me what her mother thinks of me…and then thought to reiterate that just a few moments before you called. Don't get me wrong the kid is cute, but I don't know if I can deal with this not knowing who her mother was."

'have you asked her to tell you?'

"Not yet?"

'What are you waiting for? Anyways the reason I called is because Miss Scuito has been going through my personal records and had undoubtedly alerted Gibbs that we have been extensively communicating since before the supposed death of Shepard. Be advised that if you are planning on making a move on Gibbs you better do it know while you are still deemed innocent. I would hate to think that your life is in danger because you couldn't get over the fact that he didn't want you. I know what this man is capable of and if I were you and he found out…I would be very afraid. I'll be in touch later'

*dial tone*

Hollis looks down at her phone shocked. "He wouldn't do that would he?" She asks herself in the mirror hoping to get an answer back. She spends a few more minutes in the bathroom composing herself then walks out to see Izzy watching TV. "What are you watching?"

"Spongebob. Can I ask why you are interested in my mommy?" Izzy asks not breaking her interest from the TV.

"I just want to know who she was, that way I can try to put somethings in perspective."

"My mommy was Jenny Shepard…and what does perspective mean?" Hollis is shocked to the max at this information.

'It makes sense though. I mean who else would think all those things about me…who would know all of that about me without meeting me before hand.' Hollis thinks to herself. She turns off the TV and looks at Izzy. "Do you miss your mom Izzy?"

Izzy looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Everyday. Its weird living with my daddy knowing that mommy wanted to be with him so bad before the incident. But then there are days that I see my daddy and I know that mommy is there with us." She smiles "but I have all of mommy and daddy's friends looking out for me so I know that no matter what happens I'll be ok."

Hollis looks down at Izzy. "Your father is lucky to have such a smart kid. I'm very sorry for your loss Izzy." She turns back on the tv and goes to the other side of the room to her computer. She pulls up her messenger, something that Vance loves to use, and began chatting with the new director. Ten minutes later she closes her laptop confident that her meeting tomorrow will settle this matter once and for all. She looks at her watch and back at Izzy who, thankfully, had fallen asleep. She tucks her in and whispers into her ear, "I'm sorry for what is going to happen" then goes to the other bed to sleep uneasily knowing that pain that she is going to cause the little girl laying not even 10 feet away who had been through so much.

Back with Jenny and Gibbs

'Did you catch all of that Gibbs?' Abby asks from the speaker phone.

"Yes Abs, thanks. And remember what I told you." Gibbs replies sternly.

'Of course my silver haired fox. Not one word.'

*dial tone*

Jenny looks over at Gibbs. "I just got a text from Abby. She said that Hollis and Vance are planning on finishing the job tomorrow after work. She also said that Gibbs should be very careful tomorrow because…you are the job they need to finish." Jenny says franticly.

Gibbs turns and faces Jenny. "It looks like Director Shepard is going to be found alive tomorrow, and tomorrow this ends."

A/N: Sorry that its been so long..i just haven't had a good couple of months..first off i shattered 4 fingers in my hand so writing was impossible up til last week, then I fell out of my attic…like I said not a good couple of months. But its here now and I hope you enjoy. NOW  Press the little button and maybe you'll find out…anyone can review! Good, bad, evil, whatever just as long as you review.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh right the disclaimer…unfortunately I don't own ncis =/, but I do own Izzy (who other than Abby is becoming my favorite character) =D

* * *

**The next morning on ZNN**

'_In a shocking development, NCIS' former Director Jennifer Sheppard was found alive this morning. Our sources say that Director Sheppard was in hiding after a horrible accident that left her fighting for her life. We are not exactly sure why she has been hiding, but hope to find out tomorrow during our interview with NCIS' former and new director, Director Sheppard.'_

Gibbs shuts off the television. "Okay Jen phase one has been done. Are you ready to go home?" He looks over at Jenny who is still looking at the TV.

"I'm ready to bury the bastards who wanted me dead." She says in a cold voice.

"Well then I feel sorry for Vance and Hollis" Gibbs says trying to make Jenny laugh, which fails horribly. "Who are we going to leave Izzy with today Jen? "Abby or Ducky?"

"I think Ducky, since you still haven't got over the things that Abby has said to our daughter." Jenny responds with a chuckle

"Yeah yeah laugh it up Jen. You would have been traumatized too." He looks down at his watch. "Jen its 8 we have to go." He goes to the end of the stairs "IZZY!!! ITS TIME TO GO"  
"I'm coming" she mumbles from halfway up the stairs. "So everyone is going to see mommy again today right?"

Jenny goes over to Izzy "Yes sweetie everyone who hasn't seen me already is going to know that I am alive. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Izzy contemplates for a second. "It's a good thing because you get your really cool job back, but it's a bad thing because I won't get to see you as much anymore" she says with a sad look on her face.

Jenny looks at Gibbs. "Oh Izzy, I'll make sure you get to see me as much as you do now. Your father will take you to see me whenever you want" Izzy looks really happy "Except, he wont be constantly taking you out of school." She looked at Gibbs with a stern look, while Gibbs looked down at Izzy with a smile. "Alright we have to go, because I really want to kick Vance out of my seat."

**On the way to the Navy Yard  
**

*phone rings*

"Hello"

"They are making their way to the Navy Yard. Be prepared for the attack"

"But what about the child. She has nothing to do with this."

"Innocents are always lost in a war Hollis, this is no exception." Vance says sternly.

"I hope you know what you are doing Leon" Hollis hangs up the phone. She sees the Director's town car and begins following it. At a light she rolls down the window to grab the attention of the driver. "I'm almost out of gas; do you think you can help me?"

The Driver looks back at the Director, Gibbs, and Izzy and nods. "Sure thing miss. I have extra gas in a container in the trunk. If you pull over I'll get it for you."

"This is going to be easier than I thought" Hollis mumbles to herself. "Thank you so much" she yells back to the driver. She pulls over and gets out, making sure her gun is strapped to her side. The driver gets out and heads to the trunk to grab the container. Hollis hits him upside the head with her gun. "I'm sorry you had to be apart of this" she says as she lays him on the ground. She looks around making sure that no one is watching, and opens the door to find…. "A camera? You have to be kidding me!"

"Oh no Hollis this is no joke." Gibbs says from right behind her. "So how much was Vance paying you? Enough for you to 'retire' in Hawaii? Or did you do this hoping that once Jenny was really dead I would go back to you? 'cause I won't." He pushes Hollis into the back of the car.

"No Jethro I did this because I love you. We were really good together I just wanted you to see that, and if I got the distraction out of the way then you would see how right we are for each other. Please Jethro, you have to understand it wasn't about the money, it was about being with the person I love." Hollis says trying to grab onto Gibbs.

"And did you ever think, Hollis, that I wouldn't feel the same? That maybe while you wanted to be with me, I wanted to be with the one person who actually understands me, hell she's even the mother of my child. Why would you want to cause pain to a child Hollis that is very unlike you?" Gibbs moves the camera in front of Hollis.

"Vance said that she was sick. He said that if we got rid of your precious Jenny then we would be able to run the agency the way we want it. We would have an agency that others feared because of its power. He said that since Izzy was sick and her only chances of surviving rested with Jenny, then killing Jenny would kill Izzy and you would be torn apart. You wouldn't want to work, so you would never suspect him. He brought me into this because he knew of our history, and figured I would be able to distract you long enough for his plan to work completely. He knew Sheppard wasn't dead. It was just a matter of finding her and finishing the job. And what do you know; he found that she was back in DC using her mothers name for traveling. He figured that she would come to you and tell you what she knew, so he planned to kill the three of you today. That's why I am here, you were supposed to trust me and in return for that trust I was supposed to put a bullet into your head." She said breaking down.

"You still never told me why you did it Hollis" Gibbs says quietly.

"I did it" she says sobbing. "I did it because I wanted to get back at Sheppard for taking you away from me. But last night when I had Izzy at my house I realized that I couldn't cause all of this pain to this innocent little girl. She made me realize that I didn't want to be a murderer."

Gibbs looks to the front seat at Jenny. Jenny turns around to face Hollis. "Hollis, I'm very sorry for what I have done to you. But we need your help. We have a very small window of opportunity here because in a few hours Vance is going to announce our deaths. Now can we use your car?" Hollis nods. "Excellent. Jethro since you are the leading pyro here" she glares at him. "I need for you to torch this car then call 911 stating that there was an accident involving me. Hollis then I need for you to call Vance and let him know of what happened. Then he will call for a press conference, and that is where Abby comes in. Can we do this?" Both Gibbs and Hollis nod.

"Good"

**One hour later on ZNN**

_'We found the site where Director Sheppard's car was caught on fire. There seems to be nothing wrong with the car, no crash or anything. However we did find one body that is beyond recognition. At this moment in time we believe that it is the body of Director Sheppard, but will know more after the remains have been taken to the medical examiner. Current Director Vance has called for a press conference that will start in 10 minutes to discuss what will happen now with the agency.'_

"Gibbs it worked!" Abby says jumping up and down in her lab.

"I know Abs, and now we are counting on you to exploit him at his own press conference." Gibbs says giving her a caf-pow.

"Aw Gibbs you always know just when a girl needs a drink." She says before taking a large sip of her drink. "Izzy, we have a caf-pow" Izzy runs out and grabs the drink from Abby, smiles, and runs back to the other side of the lab.

"Abs, you know that she is only 8 right?" Abby nods "Okay just making sure. Now if my daughter gets diabetes from drinking that I will blame you."

Abby gasps "Gibbs I would never ever do that to her. That's why I have a stash of sugar-free ones just for her." Gibbs chuckles and kisses her on the cheek.

"Nice work Abs"

**Press Conference**

"_Director Vance now that Director Sheppard is confirmed to be dead, what plans are in store for NCIS?"_

"Well we have been in negotiation….." He is interrupted by a recording. "Yes I know that Director Sheppard is causing trouble for you and your cell" Pause "Listen, help me to get rid of her and I promise that everything will run smoothly for you." Pause "You have my word."

The audience is quiet, then all of a sudden the cameras come to life. _"Director Vance, who was it that you were talking to?" "Were you the person who ordered the death of Director Sheppard?" "Will you be keeping that promise or will you turn yourself in?" "How can you live with yourself knowing that you killed someone just for a job?"_

Vance looks around at all the people accusing him. He is about to answer when another recording comes on the speakers. "Director Sheppard is an insolent woman who knows nothing about the way things work in this world. It was a mistake to allow her to become the Director in the first place. I mean sure we got some very good publicity, but she knows nothing about how the agency is supposed to function. She is just some hot shot agent, who slept with the higher ups to get where she is now." Pause "No I think the best way to get rid of her is to bring back her old Russian friends. They have been looking for her for a long time, and will love the chance to see her again" Pause "Yes I am talking about the Russian Mob that she and her partner were charged to kill. They are looking for some retribution." Pause "I think I would make a wonderful Director too, given the fact that I know how to work the system." Vance looks at the photographers and runs. He gets just outside of the Conference when he is picked up by the police.

"Noooooo! I've worked too hard to get this position for it to end like this! I deserve this more than that whore does. Where are you taking me?" Vance yells inside of the car.

Gibbs turns around. "Well you see the 'whore' as you called her is alive and kicking. The Sec Nav would like to have a word with you, and so would a federal judge. You aren't getting out of this one Leon."

Vance looks smug. "You have no proof that I was the one who actually ordered her death." He sits back quietly with a smirk on his face.

Gibbs laughs. "Oh really now. I think that you are mistaken. You see your partner, one Hollis Mann, has seen the side of reason and is willing to testify against you. Next time you want to kill someone do it on your own Leon."

"What's going to happen to me?" Vance says a little worried.

"Well that depends on how generous the Sec Nav is feeling. And I think he's going to be a little pissed that you tried to kill the child who he thinks of as a niece. If I were you I would get really, really comfortable with being locked up." 'If he makes it that far' Gibbs continues to drive the car until he stops at NCIS Headquarters.

"Why are we here?"

"We figured we would make you a little bit comfortable before whatever happens." Gibbs says while he pulls Vance out of the car. He shoves Vance towards the elevator and lowers his head for the cornea reader. The elevator opens and Ziva is standing there.

"He's all yours Ziva." Gibbs says with a smile.

"Thank you Gibbs. I will make sure he is taken very good care of." Ziva says grabbing Vance.

Gibbs waits until the elevator doors shut before he runs to the stairs to meet the elevator upstairs. By the time he gets to the bull pen, Ziva and the Sec Nav are talking and Vance is on the floor. "Ziva please tell me you didn't?" Gibbs says looking down at Vance.

Ziva smiles. "I was told to be creative. So I did what I did to Bryan Dempsey, however I did hit him harder. Waaaay harder. He was in no pain Gibbs I can assure you of that."

Gibbs nods "That's a shame. He died without feeling the pain he has caused to others."

* * *

A/N: IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCK. Now I know that there have been a ton of reviews and adds, but I just started getting all my emails from fanfiction like 2 weeks ago. I don't know what was wrong with my email, but im glad I got them. I can say that its been a rough 6 months and that I just wasn't feeling inspired, but with the help of one person *cough* marine no.5 *cough* I was able to find my muse again =D ANYWAYS its here now and I hope you enjoy. I'm hoping to make this a long-ish story so give me some ideas and I'll add them to the ones I already have. Just remember that anyone can review! Good, bad, evil, whatever just as long as you review.


End file.
